Mine
by MultiFandomFan
Summary: Isabella Swan is kidnapped by a blood drinking monster, Edward Cullen. She'll admit that he's attractive, but nonetheless, he's a monster.Lemons in later chapters. Dark, Possessive, Demanding and OOC Edward. Rated M. for lemons and language. Really crappy summary and a little bit of a rough start, but a really good story !ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, this is my newest story that I'm going to be writing. But before I start, there are a few things I want to state. Number 1, vampires burn in the sun, unless they have a moon ring (which will be explained in a later chapter). Number 2, vampires and humans must exchange blood in order for the human to become a vampire. Number 3, vampires are allowed into homes without invitation. Number 4, they have fangs. That is all, now on with the Prologue.**

**Prologue**

"What do you want from me!" I screamed at him, I walked up to him.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me" I punctuated every word with a hit to his chest.

When he didn't answer me, I raised my hand to slap him.

My hand was halfway through the air when he grabbed my hand.

He looked into my eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"You're really angry. Aren't you?" He said, I gaped at him.

"Of course I'm angry!" I shouted, I felt the tears starting to gather in my eyes.

"You took me from everything! Society, my family, my friends, everything!"

I sat on the edge of the bed and held my head in my hands.

I looked up at him as I sniffled.

"Are you happy now?!" I asked him.

He just stared at me.

I put my head back into my hands and kept crying.

After a few minutes, I felt a hand on my leg.

I looked up.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It was never my intention to take you from anything. It's just…." He looked into my eyes.

"I've yearned for you, for so many years. I've watched you in the shadows, yearning, wanting….needing you."

I felt my eyes grow wide.

"I'm in love with you, Isabella. You were meant for me, and only me. You were meant to one day be like me." He said, that brought some confusion.

"What do you mean like you?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Bella, have you really not realized it yet?" He asked, my eyes darted away.

"Or have you just not said anything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, he chuckled again, darkly this time.

"You know what I am." He growled.

"Say it. Out loud."

I didn't say anything.

Next thing I knew, I was being pinned against the wall by my throat.

"Say it!" He snarled.

"Vampire." I whimpered.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN, I hope you all liked it. I think it's gonna be a lot of fun writing this story. Warning, later in the story, there will be lemons, you've just gotta wait for it**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. So, this chapter and the next chapter are gonna be crappy, but it will get better, I promise.**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled on the short, blue, sequined dress and pulled a cropped leather jacket on over it.

I put on my earrings and pulled on the five inch heels.

I walked down the stairs and found Charlie in the living room.

"You headin' out?" He asked without looking away from the television.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Don't wait up for me."

**XxMineXx**

As I walked down the alley, heading towards the parking lot, I was terrified.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a man's figure at the mouth of the alley.

I turned my head back around and started walking faster.

I looked back over my shoulder and found that he wasn't there anymore.

I turned my head back around and found the guy a feet away from me.

"Wh-What do you want?" I stuttered, he smirked at me.

'_You.' _He said in a velvety voice.

I turned and started to run.

After a second, an arm wrapped around my wrist and I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck.

And that was when I passed out.

**Edward's POV**

I took my fingers away from her pressure point when her body went limp.

I picked her up bridal style and headed down the alley.

Riley looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know, you couldn't just seduced her and made this all a lot easier." He said, I smiled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked.

"Here."

I slid her into his arms and looked at him.

"Put her in the passenger seat and buckle her up." I said.

Once that was done, I thanked him for his help and he was gone.

I got into the driver seat of the car and started the engine.

I looked at the girl in the passenger seat and smiled to myself.

**A/N: So, I know it was short, but you all wanted to know how they met so…Oh a few notes. Edward drinks human blood, he can read minds, and he has the power of mind compulsion. That is all**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I hope you all liked the last chapter, cause there's more too come.**

**Bella's POV**

My eyes fluttered open.

I shivered a little, I was under a thick blanket, but I was still cold.

I looked up at the ceiling.

Wait a minute.

That's not my ceiling.

I leaned back on my elbows.

I looked to the left and found a nightstand next to the bed and a pair of French doors on the far side of the room.

There was a huge flat screen television on the wall in the corner and to my right were the bedroom door and a door to the en-suite bathroom.

I looked down at the bed I was in.

It had midnight blue sheets and a black feather filled blanket.

I threw back the blanket and headed for the bathroom.

After I used the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was a mess and I was in a men's long sleeve, flannel pajama shirt.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

I shivered again, it was freezing in here.

It shouldn't have been this cold in Seattle in the middle of October.

I heard a door open and shut and I jumped.

I came to the end of the hallway and found myself looking into a beautiful, but slightly small, living room.

And by the door was a guy taking off his coat.

As his coat was halfway down his arms, he froze.

'_Word to the wise.' _He said in a smooth voice.

"Never try to sneak up on me."

He turned around I gasped softly.

He had the darkest, most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. His skin was tanner then mine, but not by much.

He looked lanky, but was actually muscular.

"Listen, I know this is gonna sound really bad, but who are you?" I asked, he chuckled.

"I'm Edward." He said.

"And you're Bella."

"I know who I am." I snapped, and then I regretted it.

"Sorry, I'm just confused. Listen, I really need to get going, so I'm gonna go get dressed and head out."

I turned around and he was standing a few feet away from me, I looked over my shoulder and back at him.

"How did you…Never mind"

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked as I slowly backed up.

"You're mine now Isabella." He said, then he smiled.

It was an evil, conniving smile.

"You're never leaving." He said, I backed up and found myself against the back of the couch.

His face was inches from mine.

"Ever." He said.

**A/N: Sooo, how was it? Leave me a review for what you think should happen next.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up my amazing story readers? This chapter is a little choppy, but I think it's pretty good and I hope you like it.**

**Edward's POV**

"I am leaving, right now!" Isabella yelled as she stormed towards the door.

"You do that." I said with a chuckle.

She opened the door and walked outside while looking at my over her shoulder.

"Bye, jackass!" She called, then she turned her head back around and froze.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

**Bella's POV**

I looked around.

There was a light snow over everything.

I wasn't in Seattle anymore; I spun around and looked at Edward.

"Where the hell are we?!" I yelled, he chuckled.

"Vancouver." He said with a smile as he stalked towards me.

"I needed you all to myself."

"What the hell is you're problem?!" I asked, he shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with me." He said.

"Nothing except for your mental state!" I shouted, my voice echoing into the air.

"Actually, I'm quite healthy in that and all aspects."

I pushed past him and walked back into the cabin.

I started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as he shut the door.

"A phone."

"You mean this?" He asked, holding up a small, sleek, silver cell phone.

"Gimme that!" I said as I ran over to him.

He held it above his head and I started jumping for it while he was laughing.

"Gimme that phone!" I shouted, a second later, our faces were centimeters apart.

"Or what?" He whispered.

"Uhh…." Was all I could say.

"That's what I thought." He said as he pulled away.

I looked up at him and crossed my arms with a huff.

"You really hate me, don't you?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Actually, I quite like you." He said.

I huffed and fell backwards over the arm of the couch.

"This is so not fair." I said.

**Edward's POV**

For the next few days, Isabella refused to eat, drink, or sleep.

I would always check on her throughout hours of the night, but there she sat, staring at the ceiling.

Until the third night.

I had just woken up at about one in the morning when I decided to check on her.

I peeked around the corner into the living room and found her asleep, curled up in a ball with tear stains on her face.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom.

I laid her down on the left side of the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin and then crawled in next to her.

**Bella's POV**

'_Isabella.' _A voice whispered in my ear.

I groaned.

'_Isabella.' _It whispered again.

I groaned again.

The voice sighed.

Then there was a nibbling on my earlobe.

I giggled and leaned into the nibbling.

A hand made its way up my side.

My eyes slowly opened and then I froze.

"Something wrong, love?" The voice whispered in my ear.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled, and then I jumped out of the bed.

He chuckled and looked at me.

"You think this is funny?" I asked.

"Very." He said as he covered his mouth with his hand to try and stifle his chuckles.

"Well….it's not." I said lamely, he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Would you mind telling me where I can find some clothes? I'm kind of getting sick of wearing the same underwear!" I called, I heard him laugh before he answered.

"There are clothes in the closet!" He called back.

I walked into the closet and gasped.

It was huge. There were two rows of clothes (one mounted to the ceiling and one at the level of my chest) on each side of the room, then there was a whole wall filled with cubbies filled with shoes and there were also drawers filled with women's underwear, bra and socks and a few others filled with men's boxers and socks.

I snickered as I spotted a pair of the boxers.

So, my little roommate was a boxers kind of guy, huh?

I walked down the side of the room obviously meant for a woman and pulled out a long sleeved tunic/sweater and a pair of black leggings.

I grabbed a bra and looked at the size, it was the same size as my bra…weird, and then I grabbed the pair of matching underwear and looked at the size on them, same as mine.

"This is too weird." I whispered.

I headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

**A/N: So, it's been a while, I know. I've been really busy with school, but I decided that these stories need to be my second priority, so they now are.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been forever but…I'm back!**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the living room, watching television when Edward tossed something on the glass coffee table in front of me. I sat up and reached for it.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened the leather ID card holder.

"Your new identity." He said.

"What!?" I exclaimed as I looked up at him.

"You are now Elizabeth Roberts; you are 19 years old and have lived in Seattle all your life that is until you met me." He said with a smirk.

"We met in Seattle, at a small coffee shop and fell in love instantly. We've been dating for a year and then you decided to move in with me." He finished, and then he looked at me.

"We'll be going into town later; we're going to meet a few people I know. Now, these are good friends of mine, so if you embarrass me, I will make your life a living hell."

I fell backwards into the couch cushions with a huff.

"Already done." I muttered.

**XxMineXx**

Edward opened the door to the shop for me and I gave him a fake smile.

'_Edward!' _ A chorus of voices called.

I looked up and found the store was full of people and they all obviously knew Edward.

"Hello everyone." He said with a genuine smile.

A small, spiky haired, pixie-like woman skipped over to us.

'_Is this the girl you've been telling us all about?'_ She asked, Edward nodded.

"Alice, this is Elizabeth." She said, I held out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands.

"You too!" She chirped.

"Jasper, c'mere, you gotta meet Elizabeth!" She called over her shoulder.

A honey blonde, tall, slightly lanky guy, jogged over.

"Hey Edward." He said as he gave Edward a little wave, Edward waved back. Then he looked at me.

"So." He said as he slowly circled me.

"This is Elizabeth."

"Yes." Edward said nervously.

Then when Jasper came back to stand in front of me, he smiled.

"Well, welcome to our little shop." He said gesturing around.

"What do you think?"

I looked around.

There were antique items everywhere.

"It's beautiful." I said, Alice and Jasper smiled.

"So, Edward, what brings you here today?" Alice asked, lacing her fingers together with Jasper's.

"Well, I was actually looking to get Elizabeth something as a welcome gift to the town." He said, and then he smiled down at me.

"Well, if you wanna let Elizabeth come with me for a few moments, I'm sure I can find her something." Alice said, I smiled.

"I'd like that." I said quickly before Edward could say anything.

Alice took me by the hand and whisked me away.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper let out a low whistle as Isabella walked away with Alice.

"Wow, Elizabeth is gorgeous." He said, he looked at me.

"I'd date her if I wasn't engaged."

I chuckled.

"You're lucky that we're friends, or I'd kick your ass." I said, he held his hands in front of him and backed up.

"We coo', we coo'" He said, I laughed and he started laughing with me.

After we were done laughing, we watched Alice and Isabella chat.

Alice was talking so fast and quietly, I couldn't even hear it.

I wonder what she was saying.

**Bella's POV**

I tried on the moonstone ring and positioned it so the light hit it perfectly.

"Alice, it's beautiful." I said, then I looked at her.

"How much?"

"For you…twenty dollars." She said, I looked at her shocked.

"Are you serious? Alice, I have to give you more then-" She cut me off.

"Consider it a welcome gift." She said, I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

Edward came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So, what've you got there?" He asked.

"A ring." I said in a blatant tone, Edward must've rolled his eyes, because Alice giggled.

"You two are like a married couple." She said.

Jasper slipped behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist.

Alice turned it his arms and Jasper leaned down and pressed his lips to Alice's.

After a minute, they pulled away.

"Why don't you kiss me like that?" I asked Edward, then I looked up at him, he glared at me until Jasper and Alice looked at us.

"I do." He said.

"Oh whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes, I tried walking away, but his grip around my waist tightened.

He looked down at me.

Then, he took me by surprise.

The minute his lips touched mine, there was a spark.

Electricity ran through my veins and my body felt different.

My body wanted to be closer to him in every way.

My thoughts got the best of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a few more seconds, I pulled away.

Edward looked at me for a millisecond, then let go of my waist.

"I need some air." He said, then he hurrying out of the store.

**Edward's POV**

The second I got out of the store, I pulled the glove off of my right hand.

My tanned skin was already turning pale.

I felt the fangs come out of my gums and I started taking deep breaths.

'_Edward?'_

I slipped the glove back on my hand.

"Yes?" I growled.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I nodded briskly.

"I'm fine." I said, I felt her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"Don't." I said.

"Let's just….go."

**Bella's POV**

The taste of Edward's lips was still on mine, even when we got back to the cabin.

He hurriedly unlocked the door and went into the bedroom, slamming the door.

I took off my coat, scarf, and gloves and went into the bedroom.

"We've got to talk about this." I said, he looked at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he looked away from me.

I clenched my fists.

"I know you felt the same connection I did when we kissed, and now is the time to talk about it." I said.

His eyes met mine and he was silent.

After a moment, he spoke.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I really don't. When we kissed, I felt nothing." He said seriously.

"Yes you did!" I yelled.

"I know you felt it!"

"No..I didn't." He said, then he got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

**XxMineXx  
**

This was it.

I had had enough of living here.

Normally Edward hid the car keys so that I couldn't find them, luckily he had just thrown them on the counter and left them there when we got back from the store.

I waited until I was sure he was asleep then, I pulled on my boots, coat, scarf and gloves, grabbed the keys and left.

**XxMineXx**

I had been driving for about ten minutes when the weather got out of control.

The Volvo was a good car, but it was hard to control on the icy roads, every time the wind blew, I was pushed in that direction.

I steadied the car and started thinking.

Was leaving really the right thing to do?

_Think of it this way._ The little voice in my head said.

_Do you miss Charlie?_

Yes.

_Do you miss your own clothes?_

Yes

_Do you miss Jacob?_

Most definitely.

_Then you did the right thing._

I must've been too wrapped up in my own thoughts, because the next thing I knew there was a huge gust of wind and I was thrown off of the road and into a ditch.

I came to a halt.

I must've hit a tree.

Then, I felt it.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

My leg was burning and something warming was trickling down it.

I smelled the blood and my eyes started getting droopy and then….

Darkness.

**Author's POV**

The vampire approached the car with caution.

He was just about to slide down into the ditch when he heard a growling.

He spun around and found Edward standing there, he smirked.

"Edward Cullen in the flesh. I've gotta say, I thought you were dead." He said, Edward stalked towards him.

"Don't touch her, James." Edward snarled, James chuckled.

"Ya know, that whenever you say that Cullen, it's just gonna spur me on." He said, Edward curled his lips back so his teeth showed.

"Ooo, scary." James said sarcastically.

Then Edward's fangs came out of his gums, James put his hands up in front of him.

"It's all good, man." James said, and then with a flash he was gone.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and found that it was pitch black dark.

Am I dead?

Is this hell?

Well, if this was hell, it wasn't very bad. I mean, whatever I was lying on was soft as a cloud and I was warm and comfortable.

Then there was a bright light.

"Turn it out! Turn it out!" I shouted.

The lights were instantly turned off.

"Thank you God." I whispered.

'_Are you finally awake?' _A very velvety, very familiar voice asked.

"Edward?" I asked, I was answered with a low, amused chuckle.

"As I live and breathe. Do me a favor, before we continue this conversation, try moving your left leg?" He said.

I tried moving it and whimpered in pain.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"Listen, I'll be right back."

I heard him walk out and I kept trying to move my leg. Eventually, there were tears threating to fall from my eyes because of the pain.

I heard him walk back into the room and heard ice clinking against a glass.

"Here, take this." He said.

I felt around until I found his hand.

I took the pill from him and he brought the glass of water up to my lips.

I drank greedily and he then took the empty glass away from my lips.

"Thirsty much?" He asked, I smiled.

**Edward's POV**

It had been about an hour since I gave Isabella the Percocet and she had obviously had fallen back to sleep.

I turned off the television with a yawn and walked into the bedroom.

I took off my jeans and button up so that I was left in a t-shirt and boxers.

I crawled into the bed next to Isabella and wrapped my arm around her waist.

I pulled her against my chest and she smiled in her sleep.

I kissed her head and then laid my head where I had kissed.

**A/N: Hello my peeps, I hope you all loved this chapter, because I loved writing it. Next chapter there will be some lime, but not a lemon…at least not yet ;) until next time, keep your fangs sharp **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello all, be prepared for some limeyness in this chapter ;)**

**Edward's POV**

I was in the kitchen making breakfast for when Isabella woke up when I heard a thud and a yell of pain.

I dropped the spatula and hurried into the bedroom.

I found Isabella on the floor with tears in her eyes as she gripped her knee.

"Motherfucker." She said, her voice breaking on the last part.

"What happened?" I asked as I helped her up.

"I was hobbling towards the bathroom when I tripped and hit my knee." She said.

"It hurts, really bad."

"Well, at least you can move your leg again." I said, she glared at me.

"Did you not hear me? I had to hobble!" She yelled.

"Maybe I should give you some more Percocet." I said, she gripped my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Anything to help the pain." She said, from the sound of her voice, I could tell she was in pain.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I said.

I went into the kitchen, grabbed some Percocet and a glass of orange juice and headed back into the bedroom.

I gave her the Percocet and she guzzled down the OJ.

"Thanks." She said.

"Not a problem, now if you give me another fifteen minutes, I can have breakfast for you." I said, she shook her head.

"I'm not eating anything you make me." She said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because, you might poison it." She snapped, I rolled my eyes.

"That's just the Percocet talking." I said.

"No it's not, it's me talking." She snapped, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I leaned in towards her face.

"You can either eat yourself, or **I **can feed you." I said.

Her eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes.

Then, she crushed her lips to mine.

One minute, she's saying I could've poisoned her food and now she's kissing me, I don't understand. Not that I'm gonna put up a fight or anything.

She wrapped her hand in my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pinching the skin there lightly.

She moaned into my mouth.

I laid myself on top of her and then rolled over so she was on top.

She pulled away for breath and rested her forehead against mine.

After she caught her breath, she pressed her lips to mine again.

I licked at her lips, she moaned and opened her mouth just enough for me to slide my tongue inside.

She started tugging at my hair and it made me moan.

I ran my hand under her shirt, up to her breasts.

I cupped her breasts in my hands and she moaned.

I lifted up the shirt and started kissing down her body.

From her lips to her chin, from chin down her neck.

I licked and kissed around her both of her breast before continuing down.

I kissed down her stomach, my hands finding their way back to her hips.

I pulled down her panties and saw the promise land.

I gave her clit one long lick and she moaned, her hips thrashing up.

I put a hand on each hip, holding them down.

I snuck my tongue inside her tight, wet, little pussy and gave it another lick.

She moaned again, her hands finding my hair.

I blew lightly on her and then looked up.

Bella's body was arching up and she was biting her lip.

I continued what I was doing and she squeezed my head with her thighs, locking her legs around my neck.

"Edward!" She moaned and then she came.

It was the best thing I had ever tasted.

Sweeter then the smell of her blood.

I licked it up like a fucking dog.

I kissed my way back up her body.

I laid next to her and she burrowed herself into my chest.

**A/N: So, I told you all there would be lime and lime there was. You all need to thank my friend, Crystal, for writing this and all future lemons and limes. Until next time, pease.**


End file.
